buzzoutloudfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt the Producer
Matt the Producer is a student in the Municipality of the Crowsnest Pass, studying at Crowsnest Consolidated High School, and fan of BOL for over a year. Anxious to seek a better career for his future than could be available in a community of <5000 people, he works diligently on his internet future. While his aspirations lie in computer sciences, he is currently debating what exact field he wishes to be in. Currently considering a life of web design or 3D animation, he yearns for the glamor and fame of his favorite podcasters and podiobook authors. He can be found online under a variety of names, most a variation of his favorite media icons, or something he randomly decided was good. Contributions to the Show Matthew is a steady, if infrequent contributor to the show itself, but is quite active on the forums. As of 2008, he vows to send something of use to the show at least once per week. His favorite achievement on the show was when he got ex-host Veronica Belmont to sing the Harvey the Wonder Hamster theme song in episode 494. His first audio appearance was in episode 452, where he gave Tom a hint on getting a Nintendo Wii. Occupation As any diligent student should, Matthew places his education before his needs for the most spectacular new-fangled gadget, so that he may bathe himself in them when he achieves a successful career. However, some things are just necessary (such as new phones, cars, etc.) Thusly, he has been under the employ of the local television channel as producer of Blairmore Lions Club TV Bingo since fall of 2007. The job has short hours, great pay, and is perfect for a high school student to get some experience in production. As many people reading this will likely understand, any display of technical experience will undoubtedly bring family, friends, and even strangers asking for tech support. This has evolved into something of an impromptu business, with hardware repairs and software assistance become quite regular as his reputation grows in the tiny community. Education As a student in a school encompassing six grades, yet with only ~300 students, many options are limited for advanced education. With the vast majority of students engrossed with 'goin wheelin' and 'huntin', Matthew has always been quite on his own in pursuing the technical aspects of the world. At CCHS, he studies all available science, math, social, history, and English classes offered, as well as any Communication and Design, and information processing courses offered school wide, or through individual studies. He has, through internet courses and published books, taught himself at least the basics of several programming languages, such as HTML and CSS. Personal Matthew has been obsessed with computers since his first experience with one when his parents bought a used PowerMac running Mac OS 8 in the mid 90's. While early interest focused mainly on gaming and word processing, these ballooned into a full fledged life-long pledge of association when he received an internet ready PC in 2000. Since that time, he has amassed a collection of computers that serve various purposes around his living space, networked to his main hub. Matthew fears that he may be to far behind the new generation who will have had computers from toddlerhood, but feels that he should have made up for that by spending most of the past seven years in front of his keyboard. Current goals include gaining a larger web presence through his blog, Youtube, future podcasts, and other social mediums. His current wish is to become a frequent enough contributor to the show that one of the fine hosts will follow him on Twitter. (Matthew_2)! Matt M